1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat-dissipating module, and more particularly, to a heat-dissipating module with heat-isolating function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, along with the progresses of science and technology, the operation speed of a computer gets steadily advanced, which brings the electronic components inside a computer with higher and higher heat power. In order to prevent the electronic components inside the computer from being overheated to cause malfunction of the electronic components, the electronic components inside the computer must possess successive heat-dissipating effect.
Usually, a heat-sink module is composed of a fan, a set of dissipation fins and a heat pipe, wherein the set of dissipation fins is disposed at an airflow outlet of the fan and contacted the heat pipe for dissipating the heat absorbed by the heat pipe from a heat source. The set of dissipation fins comprises a plurality of parallel metal sheets, wherein any two adjacent metal sheets has a gap therebetween so as to dissipate the heat into the surrounding air. During the operation of the fan, a cooling airflow flows towards the set of dissipation fins from the airflow outlet and flows through the gaps between metal sheets where the heat is discharged out of the computer body by means of convection action so as to low down the temperature in the electronic apparatus.
However, at the time, the air discharged out of electronic apparatus has absorbed the heat of the set of dissipation fins already so that the temperature thereof is higher and, in turn, the temperature on the casing body surface of the electronic apparatus gets higher as well, which makes the user uncomfortable when touching, the casing, body surface.